Soulmark
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Soulmarks. How to begin to describe soulmarks. A soulmark would appear when the universe deemed that the two (or more) soulmates were ready for each other, and a small symbol would appear anywhere visible on their body. Katie's soulmark hasn't appear yet and she is WorriedTM. Rated Kplus. Warnings: Very slight mention of homophobia.


**[A/N] So…. Um…. I found this in my notes, almost finished, so I decided to finish it off and post it.**

 **Because I'm a slacker and like keeping up to things, this is going to be my prompt for the discord server.**

 **Once again, feel free to message me for the link!**

 **The prompt this time was 'Change'. I thought that was fairly fitting. If you look at it through the 'I'm bsing my way through my English Essay' lens, you'll see that Pidge changes a lot.**

 **But enough about that. Onto the fic!**

* * *

Soulmarks.

How to begin to describe soulmarks.

A soulmark would appear when the universe deemed that the two (or more) soulmates were ready for each other, and a small symbol would appear anywhere visible on their body.

Katie's parents both had a little box that looked a bit like a tv. Her mothers was on the back of her left hand and her fathers on his right.

When they would go on a family walk - or even on their rare date nights - they would walk hand in hand, her mother's left and her father's right hands intertwined.

It was cute.

She loved to hear how they found out.

They were at college. Sam sat next to a working Colleen in their first coding class. He looked over and told her to double modulate. After a small spat, Colleen noticed the small box on his hand that looked like hers.

They took a while to get used to each other, but soon they were practically on each other's laps during classes.

The thing with the universe was that it decided that most people would get their soulmarks around the same time they go through puberty.

Matt got his at 12, the same time his voice was cracking.

So, Matt was running around, showing off his star soulmark and going on about how his girlfriend must love space as he did.

Katie was only very young though, only about 5, but according to her parents, she looked at it and said that maybe she was just as stupid as he was.

But Katie turned 12, and nothing happened. Unfortunately, lots of her classmates started getting theirs.

It only added to her bullying.

Her mother would comfort her, saying that hers didn't arrive until she was 14.

But she didn't want hers at 14. She wanted hers now!

Before Matt went on the Kerberos Mission with her father and Takashi Shirogane, he hugged her and whispered to her, "if you find your soulmate, message me, and I will come back down and beat his ass,"

Katie laughed.

It was the last thing Matt said to her face to face.

A few months later, when she had turned 13, they were declared dead.

So, Katie became Pidge.

Pidge was a guy. Despite his birth certificate saying he was 14, he was 17. He didn't care about soulmates or soulmarks. He had a star soulmark on his stomach.

And most importantly, he didn't have time for friends.

Pidge was put with two idiots. Hunk and Lance.

Lance was so cocky; it made her brother look like an angel. He was dead set on being dramatic, so much so that he could barely fly in a straight line.

Hunk was generally alright. He actually had two brain cells. Rather nosy. A ball of sunshine which, unfortunately, liked Lance and would encourage his schemes.

Most of the time.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was barely there, but whenever he talked to him, the topic of soulmates and soulmarks would come up.

I guess Pidge left out the explanation that Lance was a hopeless romantic.

Lance had a small doodle of a cartoon alien on his collarbone. He always had a story for who his soulmate might be.

Maybe it was a princess from another planet, and she was swoon for him as soon as she saw him.

Or maybe she was a believer of aliens and cyprids, and he would just have to change her mind.

Hunk had a small rock just below his right knee.

He said that maybe she was down to earth. He didn't quite get it either.

Pidge refused to let the others know. Whether it be the fact that he doesn't have one or his made-up story.

He was afraid that his teammates would have some stupid scheme to try and find his soulmate, and he just didn't have the time.

When Pidge finally found Voltron with her teammates, Shiro and Keith and told them that she was, in fact, a girl, she grew more and more worried.

Everyone - excluding Lance - knew that she was a girl.

Did they know her soulmark secret?

She knew Hunk still read her diary- journal, so she removed mention from it.

And every morning - if she had time - she would look at herself in the mirror, hoping for a glimmer of her soulmark.

But nothing.

Then a thought occurred to her.

Was... was she broken?

Was she some kind of anomaly, and once she told everyone, she would be tested on by mad scientists and never see anyone ever again?

The thought scared her more than it probably should have.

She knew that the mad scientist part was irrational, but the thought of being more different than she already was scared her.

So, when she found Matt, she begged him not to tell anyone.

He agreed but told her that she was blowing things out of proportion.

Sure. Whatever.

He didn't have a thousand soulmate conversations with Lance and Hunk.

It wasn't until they had landed on Earth did she understand why she still didn't have one.

She was browsing books in the Garrisons Library when she came across a peculiar book.

"Understanding Sexualities and More"

Lance had recently told the group he was bisexual.

Which was a problem, because Pidge had so many questions.

All of the questions.

And Lance would probably hate her with the number of questions she had.

So, she took the book.

The librarian gave her a funny look as she eyed the book she wanted.

"A friend came out to me, and I want to understand it better," Pidge explained.

The librarian scanned it and thrust the book towards her.

Prick.

But she took the book and went to her Garrison assigned room and started reading it.

And holy shit there were a lot of sexualities.

After she read the section on bisexual, she kept reading.

There was so much to learn.

She soon landed on the term 'asexual'.

Asexual: a lack of sexual attraction.

People who are asexual don't feel sexually attracted.

Most asexuals do not have the desire to have sex. Some are happy to if their partner wants. And others are happy to engage in sexual activities, they just simply aren't attracted to it.

Asexuals still want a relationship and still have soulmarks unless they are also aromantic, see: page 67.

Grinning, Pidge quickly flicked to page 67, as the book said.

Aromantic: the lack of romantic attraction.

People who are aromantic do not have the desire to have a romantic relationship.

Some may have a queerplatonic (qp) relationship. See page 89. Individuals may have a soulmark if they are destined to be in a qp relationship, but the soulmark will be a slightly different colour. Individuals destined to be happy by themselves don't have soulmarks. They are not, necessarily, lonely. Individuals without a soulmark will often find interests to 'fill the void'.

Some of these interests include; electronics/robots, dragons, books...

She stopped reading after that.

Aromantic.

That describes her.

She's aromantic.

She had always found romance kind of boring. She never quite understood what the fuss was.

Aromantic.

She grabbed her book and ran down the corridor, eager to show Matt what she had found.

She had found someone who understood.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

 **[A/N] I definitely don't project onto Pidge.**


End file.
